1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic fan speed indicators and more particularly pertains to a new quick-check fan speed indicator for displaying a current fan speed with a mechanical fan speed indicator retrofitted to a bottom end of a pull cord of a conventional fan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electronic fan speed indicators is known in the prior art. More specifically, electronic fan speed indicators heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art electronic fan speed indicators include U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,463; U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,663; U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,347; U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,050; U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,249; and U.S. Pat. Des. 349,859.
In these respects, the quick-check fan speed indicator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of displaying a current fan speed with a mechanical fan speed indicator retrofitted to a bottom end of a pull cord of a conventional fan.